The present invention relates generally to probes, and more particularly to a pivotable self-centering elastomer pressure-wafer probe for use in testing integrated circuit die.
The assignee of the present invention manufactures membrane wafer probes for use in testing integrated circuit die. These membrane wafer probes use coil springs and center pivots to activate a membrane. The membrane must be planar to the wafer under test and provide a desired amount of contact force. The use of coil springs and center pivots to actuate the membrane works well for large die patterns that are approximately 250 inches square or larger. However, these components will not fit into the center space of very small die patterns. Consequently, it is not possible to test the integrated circuit die using these membrane wafer probes.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide for a pivotable self-centering elastomer pressure-wafer probe for use in testing integrated circuit die that overcomes the limitations of the conventional probe that uses coil springs and center pivots to activate a membrane.